2005 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
1995 1996 1997 1998 1999 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 ---- - A-23= 1. Abbassi, N. (2005) -Miocene bird track and take-off imprints in the Upper Red Formation, western Mushampa, northwest Zanjan, Iran. Iranian Journal of Sciences, University of Tehran, v. 31(1), p.1-20. ---- '2. Abbassi, N. & Shakeri, S. (2005) - Miocene vertebrate footprints from the Upper Red Formation, Mushampa Area, Zanjan Province. ''Geosciences, v. 12(55): p. 1-13. ---- '3. Abbazzi L. & Arca M. & Tuveri C. Rook L. (2005) - The endemic canid Cynotherium (Mammalia: Carnivora) from the Pleistocene deposits of Monte Tuttavista (Nuoro, Eastern Sardinia). ''Rivista Italiana di Paleontologia e Stratigrafia, 111(3): 493–507. ---- '4. Abrantes, É.A.L. & Avilla, L.S. & Vizcaíno, S.F. (2005) - New material of the enigmatic cingulate Eocoleophorus glyptodontoides Oliveira, Ribeiro and Bergqvist, 1997 (Mammalia: Cingulata) from Taubaté Basin, São Paulo State, Brazil. ''Resumos II Congresso Latino-Americano de Paleontologia de Vertebrados, 14–16. Rio de Janeiro, Brasil. ---- '4. Agnolin, F.L. (2005) - La posición sistemática de Trionyx argentina Ameghino, 1899 (Chelonii, Trionychidae). ''Studia Geologica Salmanticensia, 41:57-61. ---- '5. Agnolin, F.L. (2005) - Un nuevo escuerzo (Anura, Leptodactylidae) del “Ensenadense” (Pleistoceno inferior-medio de la Provincia de Buenos Aires (Argentina), con notas sobre la clasificación del género Ceratophrys. ''Studia Geologica Salmanticensia, 41:45-55. ---- '6. Aguillón-Martínez, M.C. (2005) - ''Preliminiary report on fossil fishes from the Cerro del Pueblo Formation, Late Campanian, Coahuila, Mexico. IN: Poyato-Ariza, Francisco José (editor). Extended Abstracts. Fourth International Meeting on Mesozoic Fishes - Systematics, Homology, and Nomenclature. Ediciones Universidad Autónoma de Madrid. Miraflores de la Sierra, Madrid, Spain August 8th-14th, 2005. 310 pp. ---- '7. Ahlberg, P.E. & Friedman, M. & Blom, H. (2005) - New light on the earliest known tetrapod jaw. ''J. Vert. Paleontol., 25: 720-724. ---- '8. Albino, A.M. (2005) - A late Quaternary lizard assemblage from the Southern Pampean region of Argentina. '' , 25(1):185-191. ---- '9. Alcaraz, M. & Ferrero, B.S. & Noriega, J.I. (2005) - ''Primer registro de ''Antifer ultra Ameghino 1889 (Artiodactyla, Cervidae) en el Pleistoceno de Entre Ríos''. In: Aceñolaza FG (coord), Temas de la Biodiversidad del Litoral fluvial argentino II, INSUGEO Miscelánea, 14:65-70. ---- '10. Alter, S.A. (2005) - ''Megalodon shark ancestry. Deposits - International Rock & Fossil Magazine, 2: 6–11, 5 figs. ---- '11. Altesor, A. & Oesterheld, M. & Leoni, E. & Lezama, F. & Rodríguez, C. (2005) - Effect of grazing on community structure and productivity of a Uruguayan grassland. ''Plant Ecol, 179(1):83–91. ---- '12. Amaral, C.R.L. & Brito, P.M. (2005) - ''Redescription of Dastilbe (Teleostei: Gonorynchiformes) from the Early Cretaceous of Western Gondwana. p. 21. IN: Poyato-Ariza, Francisco José (editor). Extended Abstracts. Fourth International Meeting on Mesozoic Fishes - Systematics, Homology, and Nomenclature. Ediciones Universidad Autónoma de Madrid. Miraflores de la Sierra, Madrid, Spain August 8th-14th, 2005. 310 pp. ---- '13. Anderson, A.D. & Kowallis, B.J. (2005) - ''Storm Deposited Fish Debris in the Cretaceous Mowry Shale Near Vernal, Utah. In: Dehler, C.M., Pederson, J.L., Sprinkel, D.A., and Kowallis, B.J., editors, Uinta Mountain geology: Utah Geological Association Publication, 33: 125–130 ---- '14. Anderson, L.C. & Roopnarine, P.D. (2005) - Role of constraint and selection in the morphologic evolution of Caryocorbula(Mollusca: Corbulidae) from the Caribbean Neogene. ''Palaeont. Elec., 8: 32A, 18pp. ---- '15. Andersson, K. (2005) - Were there pack-hunting canids in the Tertiary, and how can we know? ''Paleobiology, 31:56-72. ---- '16. Andrade, M.B. (2005) - ''Revisão sistemática e taxonômica dos Notosuchia (Metasuchia, Crocodylomorpha). Unpublished MS dissertation, Universidade Estadual Paulista ---- '17. Ansorge, J. (2005) - Die Wismarer Natternzunge, der Zahn eines fossilen Weißen Haies Cosmopolitodus hastalis – eine paläontologisch kulturhistorische Spurensuche. ''Archäologische Berichte aus Mecklenburg–Vorpommern, Beiheft 10: 78–96 13 Abb. ---- '18. Antunes, M.T. & Balbino, A.C. & Freitas, I. (2005) - Early (18th century) discovery of Cretaceous fishes from Chapada do Araripe, Ceará, Brazil - Specimens kept at the “Academia das Ciências de Lisboa” Museum. ''Comptes Rendus Palevol., 4(4):375-384. ---- '19. Apesteguía, S. (2005) - A Late Campanian sphenodontid (Reptilia, Diapsida) from Northern Patagonia. ''Comptes Rendus Palevol., 4(8):663-669. ---- '20. Apesteguía, S. (2005) - ''Evolution of the hyposphene-hypantrum complex within Sauropoda. In: Tidwell V, Carpenter K (eds), Thunder-Lizards, the Sauropodomorph Dinosaurs. Part Three, Body parts: Morphology and Biomechanics. Indiana University Press, pp.248-267. ---- '21. Apesteguía, S. (2005) - ''Evolution of the titanosaur metacarpus. In: Tidwell V, Carpenter K (eds), Thunder-Lizards, the Sauropodomorph Dinosaurs. Part Three, Body parts: Morphology and Biomechanics. Indiana University Press, pp.321-345. ---- '22. Apesteguía, S. (2005) - La Buitrera, un yacimiento del norte patagónico: El tiempo está a favor de los pequeños. ''Encrucijadas, 30(5). ---- '23. Apesteguía, S. & Agnolin, F.L. & Lio, G.l. (2005) - An early Late Cretaceous lizard from Patagonia, Argentina. ''Comptes Rendus Palevol., 4(4):311-315. ---- '24. Arratia, G. (2005) - ''Axial skeleton and associated elements: homologization and nomenclature of certain structures. pp. 25-26. IN: Poyato-Ariza, Francisco José (editor). Extended Abstracts. Fourth International Meeting on Mesozoic Fishes - Systematics, Homology, and Nomenclature. Ediciones Universidad Autónoma de Madrid. Miraflores de la Sierra, Madrid, Spain August 8th-14th, 2005. 310 pp. ---- '25. Arratia, G. (2005) - ''The caudal fin of "Pholidophoriforms" and comparison with other Actinopterygians. p. 23. IN: Poyato-Ariza, Francisco José (editor). Extended Abstracts. Fourth International Meeting on Mesozoic Fishes - Systematics, Homology, and Nomenclature. Ediciones Universidad Autónoma de Madrid. Miraflores de la Sierra, Madrid, Spain August 8th-14th, 2005. 310 pp. ---- '26. Aubry, M.P. & Thiry, M. & Dupuis, Ch. & Berggren, W.A. (2005) The Sparnacian deposits of the Paris Basin: A lithostratigraphic classification. ''Stratigraphy, Vol.2(1), pp. 65-100 ---- '27. Ávilla, L.S. & Bergqvist, L.P. (2005) - Sobre o hábito locomotor de Carodnia vieirai Paula-Couto, 1952 (Mammalia, Xenungulata). ''Anuário do Instituto de Geociências, 28(1):185-186. ---- - B-5= '1. Babot, M.J. (2005) - ''Los Borhyaenoidea (Mammalia, Metatheria) del Terciario inferior del Noroeste argentino. Aspectos filogenéticos, paleobiológicos, y bioestratigráficos. Unpublished Ph.D. Thesis, Universidad Nacional de Tucumán. 454 pp. ---- '2. Bannikov, A.F. & Sorbini, C. (2005) - ''A new beryciform genus and family from the Cenomanian of Hajula (Lebanon). pp. 29-32. IN: Poyato-Ariza, Francisco José (editor). Extended Abstracts. Fourth International Meeting on Mesozoic Fishes - Systematics, Homology, and Nomenclature. Ediciones Universidad Autónoma de Madrid. Miraflores de la Sierra, Madrid, Spain August 8th-14th, 2005. 310 pp. ---- '3. Bardet, N. & Suberbiola, X.P. & Iarochene, M. & Bouyahyaoui, F. & Bouya, B. & Amaghzaz, M. (2005) - A new species of Halisaurus from the Late Cretaceous phosphates of Morocco, and the phylogenetical relationships of the Halisaurinae (Squamata: Mosasauridae). ''Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society, 143: 447-472. DOI ---- '4. Bardet, N. & Suberbiola, X. Pereda & Iarochene, M. & Amalik, M. & Bouya, B. (2005) - Durophagous Mosasauridae (Squamata) from the Upper Cretaceous phosphates of Morocco, with description of a new species of Globidens. ''Netherlands Journal of Geosciences / Geologie en Mijnbouw, 84(3), p. 167-176. ---- '5. Bean, L. (2005) - ''Late Jurassic fishes of the Talbragar fish bed, N.S.W., Australia. pp. 33-35. IN: Poyato-Ariza, Francisco José (editor). Extended Abstracts. Fourth International Meeting on Mesozoic Fishes - Systematics, Homology, and Nomenclature. Ediciones Universidad Autónoma de Madrid. Miraflores de la Sierra, Madrid, Spain August 8th-14th, 2005. 310 pp. ---- - C-0= '''1. - D-0= '''1. - E-0= '''1. - F-0= '''1. - G-0= '''1. - H-0= '''1. - I-0= '''1. - J-0= '''1. - K-0= '''1. - L-0= '''1. - }} - M-Z= - N-0= '''1. - O-0= '''1. - P-0= '''1. - Q-0= '''1. - R-0= '''1. - S-0= '''1. - T-0= '''1. - U-0= '''1. - V-0= '''1. - W-0= '''1. - X-0= '''1. - Y-0= '''1. - Z-0= '''1. - }} }} '''Copyright © , '''Created : '''2018-05-20 Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List